


The White Flower

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: The Theme Is... [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Light Angst, NieR Reference, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: So I have been wanting to write about this scenario with Satan for a while. It'll heal my wound of not getting UR Satan too...
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Theme Is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. A small trip

_A week after the 'Welcome to Hell's Garden' Event_

Subtlety did not seem to be Lord Diavolo's strong point. At all. For such a seemingly intimidating figure such as himself, it was off-putting to see him to see him wear his desires and emotions on his sleeve, may it be curiosity or merriment, or even when he's completely serious within the moment, it always looked as if Diavolo had nothing to hide. That in itself felt contradictory though, he was a demon, and more than that a high ranking one, soon-to-be king in fact. So it's obvious that he has vast amounts of knowledge he keeps to himself, but even _that_ lacks subtlety. Usually people would hide secrets under veiled words or charming smiles. Diavolo did no such thing, as he has his secrets, but he lets everyone know it. A man that hides both nothing and everything. 

Perhaps being so forthcoming was a plausible trait to have in his position. To be a transparent mirror to his subjects, maybe. Diavolo is far from oblivious(or seems to be) but sometimes he'll do something that'll make people question his, um, outake. So when Mordimort and Leviathan had saw that it was him who took up the rare flowers, they couldn't help but sigh.

_Diavolo would do something like that._

Yeah, that was a phrase that passed through at least a couple demons heads, once you got to know the guy. ~~Poor Barbatos~~ That very same phrase was brought up again in Mordimort's mind when she passed by staircase and hallways, littered with flowers, vases full of them, corners tiered with strings of them, all in different colors and fashions. It was beautiful, in an overpowering, almost intimidating type of way, like being blasted with affection without any rest or room to breathe. Just pure, innocent flowers, bombarding the classrooms, the walls, and even some students, who rather enjoyed the week, putting flowers in their hair or in their articles of clothing. They were enjoying themselves and it just seemed to be plain entertainment to all who could enjoy it, and enjoy it they did because there were countless comments of the RAD looking just a bit brighter.

~~Woe to those who had pollen allergies~~

Mordi, while she did find the vast array of small flowers festive, quickly found them to be overwhelming to the eyes come Thursday morning. The demon brothers also found the whole thing undesirable at best.

Beel had ' _accidentally'_ eaten a very sweet smelling flower and, while he commented "It has a very soft, floral taste but not really filling..." was poisonous, so he wasn't particularly happy about that. And the crushing aroma of the flowers drowned out any other scents, that included food. Beel really wasn't pleased about that. 

Lucifer had a multitude of bouquets of flowers sent to him by many people, cheerful store managers, fangirls, Diavolo(?), and many others he had influenced, as a token of appreciation. While the thought was there, and he was pleased that he had such a noticeable affect on others, the fact that people were sending them **_every. single. day._** was, tiring to say the least. Plus, they kept getting in the fur of his coat, which ticked him off.

Mammon at first didn't seem to mind. In fact it took him quite a while to get annoyed with them. The flowers simply didn't bother him as much. Similar to Lucifer, fans of his would send him flowers every so often, and he would revel in the attention. The flowers themselves didn't bother him, it was only when they flooded his room with empty petals covering _his stuff,_ making a mess of his room where got salty.

Satan disliked how the flowers were arranged everywhere. To specify, he didn't dislike the flowers. No, they were a nice touch, and he shared the sentiment some other students had about making the place just a bit brighter. But they didn't together. He'd occasionally fix a nearby flower vase, giving it a more acceptable look by rearranging the random flowers inside. It didn't help that much, as many of the flowers picked had different displays of colors and aromas, he'd be lucky if he found a vase or string he could arrange with similar appeal to give more presentation to. But overall, he found it irksome how all the flowers clashed against each other.

Asmo had a mix of problems. The flowers' aroma drowned out his many perfumes, "I don't want to smell like a rose every day! What if I want to smell like _Midnight Mistque_ or _Verdant Seaside Winds_?" they also got into his clothes, which he didn't like, but what really made him lose it, was when a couple daffodils fell into his rose bath. Ever since then, he viciously swept out any and all flowers from his room, disregarding whether he himself used the product or not.

As for Belphegor....Well, if you listened closely, one could hear the sound of very, _very_ colorful language from the attic. That, and sneezing, lots of sneezing. "YOU PIECE OF SHI- ** _ACHOO!_ **OF COURSE HE WOULD DO THIS! HE WANTS ME TO SUFFER- _**ACHOO**_ _ **!** I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM- **ACHOO!!"**_ Everyone was in silent agreement that if Diavolo were to hear Belphie, they'd just chalk it up as allergenic delirium. 

Leviathan didn't care one way or another. 

Mordi had been relaxing in Satan's room, the few rooms that weren't litered with flowers on the floor, reading. Satan had been grumbling to himself, clearly upset- but for the most part, kept it to himself. He was busying himself by doing a bit of tidying up and had invited Mordi over, not to help though, simply for company(and someone to talk to) which she didn't mind.

"It's as if he has no sense of style! Why would he put King Protea flowers and White Hyacinths together? Not only do they not have a matching color scheme, but the meanings clash as well. And Valerians next to Irises and Lilacs! Could you believe it? It was a crime to my eyes alone..... Hey, are you listening?" Satan had gone on a 15 minute argument, mostly with himself about Diavolo's tacky flower arrangements, with little insight from Mordimort, as she was busy with her own mind, spinning up a new idea.

"You're reminding me of Asmo now, you know. I didn't take you for a flower enthusiast." She answered lazily ignoring his question, stretching herself out on the chair. While she liked when Satan was slightly ticked off, she had a better idea to spend her afternoon than listen to him rant about Diavolo.

Choosing to ignore the former comment, "I'm not a flower enthusiast. I'm just more aware than Diavolo that certain flowers just can't go together in a pot." Satan was rather frustrated, and it bothered him more than usual. As his frustration came in large, more sudden amount that dissipated in moments as fast as they rose, it was confusing, and pointless to draw out this feeling for such a long time.

"I guess you could use a new change of pace then?" Mordi yawned, "I know a place that has flowers, but it's far much better than what the hallways look like."

Satan could only scoff, looking better than what this place wasn't much of an achievement. And leaving a bed of flowers just to rest in another was redundant. He wasn't particularly impressed by the offer, but the thought of going somewhere with her pleased him greatly. 

"Plus, this place is rather far out, away from civilization, so it's pretty quiet there. Not many people know about it, hopefully it's been that way the last time I was there. It's a wonderful field, full of flowers that I you haven't heard of in your entire life. If you were to see them for yourself, no other flower would be able to compare. " If Satan was merely amused before, he was completely intrigued now. He was completely aware of how Mordi was using his own curiosity against him, claiming to know something he didn't, but the way she talked about it there was a sort of mute sparkle in her eyes, as if she was reminiscing about the very place she talked about.

"Take me there."

* * *

[Play this while reading the second half, kay?](https://youtu.be/Gibu0sJQwkM)

She was right. 

He hated that.

Not because she had surpassed his expectations, no. She had done so many times already.

He hated that,

All his perceptions and earlier frustration had faded. Completely. Absolutely.

All because of those flowers...

Those small, white flowers,

How they illuminated the cave,

How they basked in their own tiny light,

How they were both so empty and so full of...

full of something Satan could not place, something he simply couldn't understand yet,

Were just so..

inexplicably _**beautiful**_. 

"It's called a Lunar Tear." Mordi's voice was soft, softer than usual, trying not to break the image before them within the dark cave of light, "They say they are a flower that grants wishes. But I think otherwise. I see it as wishes that are already granted are what makes them bloom. And these hundreds upon thousands of flowers show all the people who had their desires fulfilled." She smiled softly, taking in both the scenery and Satan. He was awestruck to say the least, and she knew she may never see him like that ever again, so to the best of her human abilities she took in every little detail about him that she could, and memorized it, she didn't ever, **ever** want to forget this moment.

It took awhile for him to gain any sort of conscious thought. But when he did, he noticed her staring. He couldn't help but feel somewhat flustered, after losing his composure over flowers. He was angry at himself for once, for showing that side of himself so casually, it was second-hand embarrassment at best. He was angry at the Tears, himself, and at her, and yet simultaneously, fiercely, begrudgingly, and proudly; **loved** those very same things he **hated** so dearly.

"Thank you."

~~Who said that, I wonder? Satan, or Mordimort? Maybe both, maybe neither, and they just desperately wanted to convey something to each other, yet really couldn't bring themselves to break anymore of this moment that they had~~.

* * *

They had taken a train back. It wasn't late per say, and they had a reason to go to the human world, but for this long? At best, it would give Lucifer some suspicion. Not that either of them cared in the slightest. Mordi was resting her head on Satan's shoulder, slowly, but surely falling asleep.

Satan had been watching her from the corner of his eye, for a while now. It was a pleasant silence they had fallen into in contrast to all the talking they did on the morning train. He held a single Lunar Tear in his palm, wondering what to do with it. It was one of the few that weren't firmly planted into the ground. Despite Satan's desire not to take a single one, at it would ruin the entirety of the cave's image; Mordi had insisted and carried the single one with her and gave to Satan,

> "Study it. Maybe it'll give you some answers." was her excuse. 

Satan wanted nothing to do with this flower. It confused him in the worst and best possible way. Wouldn't it die if he left it out too long? Or would it grow somewhere else? He had dozens of questions. But as he shifted his gaze back to Mordi, he wondered again. Would it be weird to put it in her hair? Even a small gesture as that left him at an impasse. He stopped himself mid-moment- and instead placed a small kiss where he would have put the flower. It was a little confirmation, maybe even a small comfort, just for the two of them, and they would both treasure it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same chapter as the last. Nothing new, except that I changed some pronouns for reader inserts. I've never done that before, so tell me if there are any errors.

_A week after the 'Welcome to Hell's Garden' Event_

Subtlety did not seem to be Lord Diavolo's strong point. At all. For such a seemingly intimidating figure such as himself, it was off-putting to see him to see him wear his desires and emotions on his sleeve, may it be curiosity or merriment, or even when he's completely serious within the moment, it always looked as if Diavolo had nothing to hide. That in itself felt contradictory though, he was a demon, and more than that a high ranking one, soon-to-be king in fact. So it's obvious that he has vast amounts of knowledge he keeps to himself, but even _that_ lacks subtlety. Usually people would hide secrets under veiled words or charming smiles. Diavolo did no such thing, as he has his secrets, but he lets everyone know it. A man that hides both nothing and everything. 

Perhaps being so forthcoming was a plausible trait to have in his position. To be a transparent mirror to his subjects, maybe. Diavolo is far from oblivious(or seems to be) but sometimes he'll do something that'll make people question his, um, outake. So when MC and Leviathan had saw that it was him who took up the rare flowers, they couldn't help but sigh.

_Diavolo would do something like that._

Yeah, that was a phrase that passed through at least a couple demons heads, once you got to know the guy. ~~Poor Barbatos~~ That very same phrase was brought up again in MC's mind when she passed by staircase and hallways, littered with flowers, vases full of them, corners tiered with strings of them, all in different colors and fashions. It was beautiful, in an overpowering, almost intimidating type of way, like being blasted with affection without any rest or room to breathe. Just pure, innocent flowers, bombarding the classrooms, the walls, and even some students, who rather enjoyed the week, putting flowers in their hair or in their articles of clothing. They were enjoying themselves and it just seemed to be plain entertainment to all who could enjoy it, and enjoy it they did because there were countless comments of the RAD looking just a bit brighter.

~~Woe to those who had pollen allergies~~

MC, while she did find the vast array of small flowers festive, quickly found them to be overwhelming to the eyes come Thursday morning. The demon brothers also found the whole thing undesirable at best.

Beel had ' _accidentally'_ eaten a very sweet smelling flower and, while he commented "It has a very soft, floral taste but not really filling..." was poisonous, so he wasn't particularly happy about that. And the crushing aroma of the flowers drowned out any other scents, that included food. Beel really wasn't pleased about that. 

Lucifer had a multitude of bouquets of flowers sent to him by many people, cheerful store managers, fangirls, Diavolo(?), and many others he had influenced, as a token of appreciation. While the thought was there, and he was pleased that he had such a noticeable affect on others, the fact that people were sending them **_every. single. day._** was, tiring to say the least. Plus, they kept getting in the fur of his coat, which ticked him off.

Mammon at first didn't seem to mind. In fact it took him quite a while to get annoyed with them. The flowers simply didn't bother him as much. Similar to Lucifer, fans of his would send him flowers every so often, and he would revel in the attention. The flowers themselves didn't bother him, it was only when they flooded his room with empty petals covering _his stuff,_ making a mess of his room where got salty.

Satan disliked how the flowers were arranged everywhere. To specify, he didn't dislike the flowers. No, they were a nice touch, and he shared the sentiment some other students had about making the place just a bit brighter. But they didn't together. He'd occasionally fix a nearby flower vase, giving it a more acceptable look by rearranging the random flowers inside. It didn't help that much, as many of the flowers picked had different displays of colors and aromas, he'd be lucky if he found a vase or string he could arrange with similar appeal to give more presentation to. But overall, he found it irksome how all the flowers clashed against each other.

Asmo had a mix of problems. The flowers' aroma drowned out his many perfumes, "I don't want to smell like a rose every day! What if I want to smell like _Midnight Mistque_ or _Verdant Seaside Winds_?" they also got into his clothes, which he didn't like, but what really made him lose it, was when a couple daffodils fell into his rose bath. Ever since then, he viciously swept out any and all flowers from his room, disregarding whether he himself used the product or not.

As for Belphegor....Well, if you listened closely, one could hear the sound of very, _very_ colorful language from the attic. That, and sneezing, lots of sneezing. "YOU PIECE OF SHI- ** _ACHOO!_ **OF COURSE HE WOULD DO THIS! HE WANTS ME TO SUFFER- _**ACHOO**_ _ **!** I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM- **ACHOO!!"**_ Everyone was in silent agreement that if Diavolo were to hear Belphie, they'd just chalk it up as allergenic delirium. 

Leviathan didn't care one way or another. 

MC had been relaxing in Satan's room, the few rooms that weren't litered with flowers on the floor, reading. Satan had been grumbling to himself, clearly upset- but for the most part, kept it to himself. He was busying himself by doing a bit of tidying up and had invited MC over, not to help though, simply for company(and someone to talk to) which she didn't mind.

"It's as if he has no sense of style! Why would he put King Protea flowers and White Hyacinths together? Not only do they not have a matching color scheme, but the meanings clash as well. And Valerians next to Irises and Lilacs! Could you believe it? It was a crime to my eyes alone..... Hey, are you listening?" Satan had gone on a 15 minute argument, mostly with himself about Diavolo's tacky flower arrangements, with little insight from MC, as you was busy with your own mind, spinning up a new idea.

"You're reminding me of Asmo now, you know. I didn't take you for a flower enthusiast." You answered lazily ignoring his question, stretching yourself out on the chair. While you

liked when Satan was slightly ticked off, you had a better idea to spend your afternoon than listen to him rant about Diavolo.

Choosing to ignore the former comment, "I'm not a flower enthusiast. I'm just more aware than Diavolo that certain flowers just can't go together in a pot." Satan was rather frustrated, and it bothered him more than usual. As his frustration came in large, more sudden amount that dissipated in moments as fast as they rose, it was confusing, and pointless to draw out this feeling for such a long time.

"I guess you could use a new change of pace then?" MC yawned, stretching out her legs and arms, before repositioning herself on the chair. "I know a place that has flowers, but it's far much better than what the hallways look like." Her legs were swung around on one end and her [H/C] hair dangling on the other end.

Satan could only scoff, looking better than what this place wasn't much of an achievement. And leaving a bed of flowers just to rest in another was redundant. He wasn't particularly impressed by the offer, but the thought of going somewhere with her pleased him greatly. 

"Plus, this place is rather far out, away from civilization, so it's pretty quiet there. Not many people know about it, hopefully it's been that way the last time I was there. It's a wonderful field, full of flowers that I you haven't heard of in your entire life. If you were to see them for yourself, no other flower would be able to compare. " If Satan was merely amused before, he was completely intrigued now. He was completely aware of how MC was using his own curiosity against him, she did it frequently with varying results, claiming to know something he didn't, but the way she talked about it there was a sort of mute sparkle in her eyes, as if she was reminiscing about the very place she talked about.

"Take me there."

* * *

[Play this while reading the second half, kay?](https://youtu.be/Gibu0sJQwkM)

She was right. 

He hated that.

Not because she had surpassed his expectations, no. She had done so many times already.

He hated that,

All his perceptions and earlier frustration had faded. Completely. Absolutely.

All because of those flowers...

Those small, white flowers,

How they illuminated the cave,

How they basked in their own tiny light,

How they were both so empty and so full of...

full of something Satan could not place, something he simply couldn't understand yet,

Were just so..

inexplicably _**beautiful**_. 

"It's called a Lunar Tear." MC's voice was soft, softer than usual, trying not to break the image before them within the dark cave of light, "They say they are a flower that grants wishes. But I think otherwise. I see it as wishes that are already granted are what makes them bloom. And these hundreds upon thousands of flowers show all the people who had their desires fulfilled." She smiled softly, taking in both the scenery and Satan. He was awestruck to say the least, and you knew you may never see him like that ever again, so to the best of your human abilities you took in every little detail about him that you possibly could, and memorized it, you didn't ever, **ever** want to forget this moment.

It took awhile for him to gain any sort of conscious thought. But when he did, he noticed your [E/C] eyes staring directly at his face. He couldn't help but feel somewhat flustered, after losing his composure over flowers. He was angry at himself for once, for showing that side of himself so casually, it was second-hand embarrassment at best. He was angry at the Tears, himself, and at MC, and yet simultaneously, fiercely, begrudgingly, and proudly; **loved** those very same things he **hated** so dearly.

"Thank you."

~~Who said that, I wonder? Satan, or You? Maybe both, maybe neither, and they just desperately wanted to convey something to each other, yet really couldn't bring themselves to break anymore of this moment that they had~~.

* * *

They had taken a train back. It wasn't late per say, and they had a reason to go to the human world, but for this long? At best, it would give Lucifer some suspicion. Not that either of them cared in the slightest. You were resting your head on Satan's shoulder, slowly, but surely falling asleep.

Satan had been watching you from the corner of his eye, for a while now. It was a pleasant silence they had fallen into in contrast to all the talking they did on the morning train. He held a single Lunar Tear in his palm, wondering what to do with it. It was one of the few that weren't firmly planted into the ground. Despite Satan's desire not to take a single one, at it would ruin the entirety of the cave's image; You had insisted and carried the single one with you and gave to Satan,

> "Study it. Maybe it'll give you some answers." was your excuse. 

Satan wanted nothing to do with this flower. It confused him in the worst and best possible way. Wouldn't it die if he left it out too long? Or would it grow somewhere else? He had dozens of questions. But as he shifted his gaze back to you, he wondered again. Would it be weird to put it in her hair? Even a small gesture as that left him at an impasse. He stopped himself mid-moment- and instead placed a small kiss where he would have put the flower. It was a little confirmation, maybe even a small comfort, just for the two of them, and they would both treasure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, why can't we have a Gacha UR Satan? ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> 1.22474487139...
> 
> I'm rather excited for it.
> 
> Oh and the next chapter doesn't have anything new, I just switched out Mordi's name for MC for all you self insert fans and such, so nothing has changed.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
